Creddie Gallery
Creddie Gallery is a compilation of photos of the pairing Creddie ( [[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and F/reddie ). IPilot_-_Carly_and_Freddie.png|In the pilot episode, Carly is given back her water bottle by Freddie, her neighbor and BFF, who is in love with her. C16.png|Freddie brought Carly juice and a bagel. Normal_mcicb24.jpg|Carly and Freddie sit next to each other. C45.jpg|Freddie's dream. 26110_1206043283300_1595213411_30497742_4074095_n.jpg|Carly resting her head on Freddie as he dreams. Nose_Kiss.jpg|Nose kiss from iLike Jake. Hug.jpg|"Be strong Freddie"-Freddie. C41.jpg|Freddie feels being alone in a closet with Carly isn't so bad after all. Shh.jpg|Carly quiets Freddie after they discover Ms.Brigg's secret. C43.jpg|You won't be jealous?"-Freddie 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653_4c0c7cd0-full.jpg|Freddie and Carly in iRue The Day. C47.jpg|Carly pinned Freddie down twice in iPromise Not To Tell. First_Hug.jpg|Carly and Freddie share a hug in iHeart Art. 24086_383776224891_263095419891_3944778_8384707_n.jpg|Freddie and Carly are not happy that Sam missed rehearsal for Jonah. Freddie_and_The_DiVaglio.JPG|Freddie showing off his new laptop to Carly. C56.jpg|The scene where Carly accepts Freddie's invite in iFence. Could be presumed as a date. C34.jpg|Freddie tells Gibby that he is in love with Carly not Shannon. Creddie-Computer-carly-and-freddie.jpg|Carly and Freddie at his computer. C21.jpg|"Hold me tighter."-Freddie ICreddie-Fanart-carly-and-freddie.jpg|In this fan-made image of the episode, Carly is surprised that Freddie could be a "bad" boy. C24.jpg|Freddie wants to tell Carly something, but decides to go inside. S320x240-11.jpeg|Freddie is excited to have Carly in his arms. C19.jpg|The Honeymoon Couple 28928_392328509891_263095419891_4111262_6153355_n.jpg|Carly and Freddie discover Sam is eating the last coconut cream pie. IChristmas_-_Carly_hugs_Freddie.jpg|Freddie smiles as the two share another hug in iChristmas. C94.jpg|Freddie admits to Carly he has never kissed anyone. IGive_Away_A_Car_-_Carly_and_Freddie.jpg|Smiling at each other after winning 'Cupcake Slam.' Side-by-Side-Stripes-carly-and-freddie.jpg|Stripes in iGive Away a Car. C17.png|Carly's reaction to "I love you Carly. Looove you. Lovvve you!" Eek!_Mandy's_Back!.png|Carly and Freddie find out that Mandy bought iCarly in iWant My Website Back. 20670_108584122485708_100000023632939_226133_366671_n.jpg|Freddie and Carly wait to see the video Sam wants to show them. 20670_108584125819041_100000023632939_226134_1562823_n.jpg|Both are disgusted by the video Sam showed them. IDate_A_Bad_Boy_-_Bad_Boy_Freddie.jpg|Freddie tells Carly that he is a bad boy in iDate a Bad Boy. Freddie-2.jpg|"Austria" (in a sweet tone) Correcting_Carly.jpg|Freddie corrects her. Freddie3-2.jpg|Scene where Carly supposedly doesn't know the difference between Austria and Australia. Eyesupdude.jpg|"Eyes up dude."-Carly Picture4ka.png|Freddie pins down Carly after she finds out about the kiss. 00528aa5.jpeg|Carly protects Freddie from being shocked. Aww.jpg|Freddie holds Carly close to him. C104.jpg|Neither notices Sam entering The Groovy Smoothie. Smiling_at_tux.jpg||Carly sees Freddie in a tux and smiles in iCarly Awards. 24926_375326889891_263095419891_3743924_3305728_n.jpg|The shoulder grab. Tumblr_kz9kvwQqBr1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|Freddie and Carly in their shared dream in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. 17338_197303724057_191404724057_2650557_4480328_n.jpg|"I do love the land."-Carly H1Qjhl.jpg|"Freddie loves me!"-Carly Isaved-your-life.jpg|Promotion for iSaved Your Life which aired January 18, 2010. 2i1jwpx.png|Carly finds a poster of herself in Freddie's closet, extended version. 30sftqw.png|Carly's reaction to the poster. A_shocked_Freddie.png|Freddie's reaction after his and Carly's first kiss. 57894906.jpg|Carly and Freddie share their first of several kisses. Second_bedroom_kiss.png|Carly asked Freddie if he wanted to kiss again and he says sure. They kiss some more before Mrs. Benson arrives. Makeout.png|Freddie and Carly kiss for 34 minutes until Mrs. Benson arrives. 2dbtitd.png|Carly kisses Freddie in front of an interested girl. N1dpwh.png|Carly and Freddie continue to kiss passionately until the interested girl leaves. Creddie_Kiss_2.png|Carly and Freddie kiss goodbye in the school hallway. Studio_Kiss.png|Carly tells Freddie his tech talk is cute and they're an item. Then she kisses him. Studio_Kiss_2.png|Carly asks Freddie if he wants to kiss or work on the website. Isaved-your-life_-_talk.jpg|Carly and Freddie have a talk. Kiss_on_cheek.png|Carly kisses Freddie on the cheek goodnight. Normal_cap042.jpg|Freddie and Carly learn Sam's secret. Normal_cap044.jpg|Carly shows concern for Freddie and his injured eye in iWas A Pageant Girl. 26947_333927586754_53523601754_4107835_7776282_n.jpg|Freddie loving the fact that he is in close quarters with Carly. Shrug.jpg|Freddie and Carly work together to fix Ginger Fox's music career. 89741155-04a4b6eecfa51e42871fc9b9b5.jpg|iKiss blooper from iBloop. Wewe.jpg|Freddie and Carly share a glance after learning the news of Sam being in jail in iWon't Cancel The Show. 106hdm0.jpg|Carly and Freddie in their 80's costumes. Nt4q8.jpg|Freddie and Carly turning to each other for comfort in iBelieve in Bigfoot. 2dqu2kp.jpg|Freddie and Carly have to dance with other people. 2vi36o6.jpg|Are you serious?"~Freddie SpacePopsicles.jpg|Popsicle couple. 69024_1920452427.jpg|Space couple with Sam. c78.jpg|iFix a Popstar. 58818464.jpg|Tongue. 22572_263972949891_263095419891_3374466_379101_n.jpg|Credits of iCook. 73859_1163521041.jpg|iFight Shelby Marx. 75378_3862039107.jpg|Grr. vsnls2.png|Cupcakes are Creddie food. 57598923.jpg|Cupcake Love. 58130096.jpg|Freddie and Carly caught by Mrs. Benson. 58301308.jpg|Carly is jealous. 57599147.jpg|iSaved Your Life. import_000450.jpg|Stopping Spencer. 16346656.jpg|iBelieve in Bigfoot. 21988251.jpg|"She can kick me in the face anyday." 21986062.jpg|During Shelby/Carly fight scene. 64659022-a7144a5a223e39b9c5030b66b370ae5c_4b735cc0-scaled.jpg|Carly helping Freddie to his bed. import_000651.jpg|Real Freddie wants fake Freddie to go home. import_000034.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 1. import_000031.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 2. import_000033.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 3. import_000032.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 4. S320x240-2.jpeg|Freddie is often seen doing this. S320x240-5.jpeg|Carly and Freddie don't care about personal space. 0002rt0x.jpeg|The two often study alone together. S320x240.jpeg|Carly stood by Freddie in iKiss. Iwa6.jpg|"The password should still be Sam loves ham." tumblr_kytx4v1qL21qaf78po1_500.jpg|"Nice pjs."~Freddie crfed2.png|Freddie leaning close to Carly in "iCook."|link=ICook CREDDIE.png|Freddie and Carly dressed in costumes in iBelieve in Bigfoot. 72195_2307170571.jpg|Freddie and Carly are shocked at how many guys want to take her to the dance. 400px-Kl.jpg|Carly and Freddie after "Bigfoot" appears. 180px-Jh.jpg 15307_391451805945_313727230945_4648665_6541642_n.jpg 180px-Giu.jpg 180px-Bf.jpg 180px-Jhn.jpg|"I got those for Christmas."~Freddie 180px-Nhjp.jpg|Carly laughing at one of Freddie's jokes. 180px-Sekfo.jpg|"Those squirrels are not wrestling."~Freddie IC 300x250.jpg|iTunes ad for iCarly. 1268319877394_f.jpg|iHave My Principals. import_000357.jpg|iStakeOut import_000358.jpg Picture 30.png You Belong With Me.jpg My man.jpg I Think I'm In Love..jpg C1041.jpg creddie.JPG dream.JPG|Carly dreaming about Freddie. 2m66a01.png nz0ql5.png iC__Creddie_XD_by_Loralit.jpg Dance_with_me_by_Cosmotastic.png Awww____Creddie_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg Awww____more_Creddie_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg For_all_the_CXF_Fans_I_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_the_Creddie_Fans_II_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_the_Creddie_Fans_III_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_the_Creddie_Fans_IV_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_the_Creddie_Fans_V_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_the_Creddie_Fans_VI_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_the_Creddie_Fans_VII_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_Creddie_Fans_VIII_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_Creddie_Fans_IX_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_Creddie_Fans_X_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_Creddie_Fans_XI_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg 8yuzc1.png Awww____by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg Carly_and_Freddie_I_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg Carly_and_Freddie_II_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iCarly_fanart_by_xfactorfanatic311.png|Carly holding little Freddie. I love you Carly.jpg KissCreddie.jpg Picture 232.png 28928_392328524891_263095419891_4111264_3351157_n.jpg|iGive Away A Car. mainimage_freddycarlyarm.jpg But I love you.jpg creddiehands.jpg 23636_378507319891_263095419891_3822729_6748424_n.jpg 23636_378507334891_263095419891_3822731_899182_n.jpg 23636_378507324891_263095419891_3822730_1790865_n.jpg 23636_378507339891_263095419891_3822732_5584583_n.jpg 24086_383776209891_263095419891_3944775_3113386_n.jpg 24086_383776214891_263095419891_3944776_5498685_n.jpg 24086_383776219891_263095419891_3944777_2528941_n.jpg 24086_383776229891_263095419891_3944779_3144727_n.jpg 2a0ox3.png 23636_377409984891_263095419891_3792972_7953544_n.jpg 23636_377409994891_263095419891_3792974_2427711_n.jpg 23636_377410004891_263095419891_3792975_2087088_n.jpg 22572_263100859891_263095419891_3370849_4162605_n.jpg 28928_392328519891_263095419891_4111263_1449200_n.jpg 30248_390483314891_263095419891_4077186_7493419_n.jpg 30248_390483324891_263095419891_4077187_2861253_n.jpg 30248_390483329891_263095419891_4077188_4446230_n.jpg 30248_390483339891_263095419891_4077190_4313030_n.jpg IPilot_-_Carly_and_Freddielove.png tumblr_l4r4lpC5mq1qzi7mco1_1280.png 090605-02.jpg|Freddie and Carly holding flowers. Khll.jpg Capture.JPG Trgh.jpg Swefkn.jpg Lunapic 127939366293208 .jpg Wef.jpg Ilb.jpg Iop.jpg Sdf.jpg Pno.jpg ewk.JPG IGot a hot room.jpg|Carly and Freddie staring at each other ; very happy. creddielove.jpg fred.JPG Picture 255.png icarly.JPG|Carly and Freddie have a serious talk. (well, according to Dan) bla.JPG tumblr_l29n3nFOjt1qa6rbbo1_500.jpg 20670_108584119152375_100000023632939_226132_6758359_n.jpg|Carly and Freddie. 27982_127182923961341_100000089018445_302320_2983415_n.jpg|Freddie touching Carlys tongue. ewwww.jpg|Edited Creddie photo. yuckkk.jpg|Carly and Freddie in their 80's costumes. tumblr_l8ndbi0BMb1qcu2myo1_500.gif Cred.jpg FotoFlexer Animation.gif|Hey, It still has creddie 29082_396768275945_313727230945_4771498_8231812_a.jpg 25860_378789455945_313727230945_4342865_6464988_n.jpg 35531_434206930945_313727230945_5745549_2301826_a.jpg 35531_434206930945_313727230945_5745549_2301826_a.jpg 61840_434989955945_313727230945_5765839_5678751_n.jpg 61840_434989955945_313727230945_5765839_5678751_n.jpg 61840_434989955945_313727230945_5765839_5678751_n.jpg thumbnailCAD31K61.jpg 23461_313801150945_313727230945_4114863_8127706_n.jpg 20276_316072790945_313727230945_4123129_7480162_n.jpg 26821_385250785945_313727230945_4505953_3407634_n.jpg 35531_434206930945_313727230945_5745549_2301826_a.jpg 35531_434206930945_313727230945_5745549_2301826_a.jpg 61382_435169205945_313727230945_5769472_6150716_n.jpg 61955_435169185945_313727230945_5769471_1250700_n.jpg 25860_378941255945_313727230945_4346333_5085639_n.jpg 23461_313776725945_313727230945_4114808_17070_n.jpg 23461_313781270945_313727230945_4114813_7195224_n.jpg 11024029.jpg 70677_1366355942.jpg creddie.png|Creddie!!!!|link=Creddie Gallery|linktext=creddie Sam isa 3nd weel .jpg Crreddie.jpg|Freddie IS on her wall xD tumblr_l4abm5M5621qbv8hco1_500.png|link=Creddie|linktext=Creddie iCarly Creddie Group Pic.jpg 800px-Creddie_Kiss_2 (2).jpg|Carly and Freddie kissing catssdfkm.jpg|Creddie ♥ Creddie_by_BlueRose177.jpg 635749883_1034989.gif Creddie love.jpg|Carly holds Freddie's shoulder. ICarly Creddie Group Pic2.jpg Freddies Cute V-Day Card.jpg Creddie♥.png Who will you choose.jpg IStart A Fanwar-Creddie.jpg Return to Creddie Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Images Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Photos Category:Pairings